Cause' this is whatcha' call morganville
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: Shane,Claire,Michael,Eve and others one their journey through morganville. a series of one shots. Some made up. Rated M. Please R&R Thanks, loveyouuulotlongtimeee! xo
1. She's trouble shane

**;D** **Heeey guys! okay, so my other morganville fics...kill me if you like?;] but this story is basically aload of drabbles through Shane,Claire,Michael,Eve's life, some might contain song lyrics. some strong moments between the couples. but dw, im totally claire&shane ;} some might however not be that pairing, review on the one shots you'd like to see in this:} taaah! xo ** **1 - She's trouble shane. [biteclub] {Claire POV} ** I know she drags him in. I see that look in his eyes, he doesn't think about me at that time. no. he thinks about her. Her blond hair, her blue eyes, make him wanna die. I stand Oposite him, staring at the violet bruises on his cheek, the dark look in his eyes. 'Shane,' I try to begin talking to him, but the past few weeks just dawn on me and I feel thick tears in my eyes. 'Claire,' he whispers, and I fell onto my knees, he sounds broken, he sounds sad. 'I know what it's like y'know, but she's so good that you'll keep coming, she'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing, syou'll be broke and she'll be gone, of to the next one. I really hope you figure it out shane. Cause' i'm finished.' I stepped back slightly, wrapping my hand around the door handle. 'Wait,' shane whispered, tears building in his eyes. His adam's apple worked hard, bobbing in his throat. 'Claire... I did this for you.' 'you can't of shane. You said it yourself. In front of micheal and eve. You said it was over. I've only came here to warn you... ' 'I did,' he looked down at his clasped hands. 'He told me we'd get the hell out of here. He told us he could have money. He told me that one day you'd cheer too.' I sat down and rested his head against the wall, he was sweating. I reluctantly came and sat beside him. 'Shane, this can't work, not with you like this, I never know if you're gonna' play nice.' 'don't you want our freedom claire? I want us out of here. I'm doing this for you.' 'I do shane.' 'Your not alone together we stand, i'll be by your side you know i'll take you hand, when it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, I won't give in. Keep holding on claire, cause you're the only thing that's ever been right for me.' 'I want this to stop shane, I want glory to stop...' I looked up and she was stood there. She purred. 'aw, coot. Come here tiger,' she made fake claw actions, and I saw glimmer of hope when shane stood still. But soon he started walking towards her. Gloriana kissed his lips, and He stood, almost brain dead. 'Shane,' she purred, I closed my eyes. When I next opened them, Glory had a stake in her chest and she was screaming. 'Just so you know Gloriana. No one messes with my girlfriend kay? You promised me that i'd get out of here with her, and you broke them promises. You used me.' Gloriana was pale, My eyes narrowed at the fang marks on shane's neck. 'Shane...' I whispered, unable to find words to say, I ran up to his, he wrapped his arms tightly round my waist. 'I need you claire,' He narrowed his eyes at Gloriana's withered body. 'Not her. You.' Then his lips were warm, and intense on mine. I stroked his hips gently. And he grunted, low in his throat. He pressed me against the wall snaking his arm round to hold my bum. He squeezed it gently. 'Not here shane, ' I whispered. 'Not now, we need to talk to eve and michael. Get this shit sorted. You have to promise you'll stop this...' He nodded, and it looked like he actually meant it. God the love I felt for him was unbelievable. This man was the man I held, comforted, loved. 'That's okay claire. Really, i'm ready whenever your ready beautiful,' As he picked up his bag and pulled on his blood covered shirt, I tried not to wince. But also, my heart leapt. He called me beautiful. My boy, Shane collins. With that, we walked out, hand in hand, into the reception. 'I won't be coming back,' Shane smirked, and walked out, holding my waist the whole time. 


	2. never realised till it's gone

**Hiyaaaa guise! Me again, Okay so ino the chapters are short, but hey, there one shots, some MIGHT be two {or three?;]} shots, but for now, one shots. Hehe. Anyhoo, i've worked really hard to these. Laptop is knackered! So I could only write like 100 words at a time then I had to restart it;/ i'll try update reguraly. Inbox me or review with some ideas please! Kay fanx, love you lot loads xo. this one Is a bit upsetting, but it's also coot& loveable. by the way, yes, i am british:']]** **Never realised till it was gone. - shanePOV** It never fully dawned on me, the fact that allysa was gone. When i started living with them, I knew she was gone, but i couldn't interpret it, couldn't cry or do shit. I didn't want to dawn on it, cause' i knew what it would lead to. When claire came, that's when i saw it. I tried to act cool. Tried. but she looked just like her, acted just like her. It finally reached me. Lyss, was gone, never ever coming back. She was purely ASHES. i thought i'd relent claire. but the way she reminded me of Allysa made me feel like i needed to protect her, I needed to be there for her. when i fell in love with her, i knew. I wanted her to help me rebuild my past. Allysa might be gone, mum might be gone, Dad might be in an unknown drunk bullshit land, but Claire will always be there. The way she smiles.. the way she laughes. It makes me wannah die. The night that i kissed her, i'd cried. I didn't tell anyone of course. I never do, why? aw yeah, cause' i'm 'badass' shane collins. but sometimes i don't wanna be that. sometimes i wanna show the sweet side that i have. I want claire to see that side. Now as she gripped my hand in the cold outside the door, i tried to smile. 'you can do it,' she whispered. 'But you don't have to.' 'I know... I want to, with you claire,' I shot her a look. Claire looked tired and broken all this shit going on lately must be dawning on her. I wiped a tear away from her cheek and pointed at the flowers. 'Sure aly won't dislike them?' i laughed, 'she was always so fussy' I walked on with Claire's hand in mine, and we smiled, talked, LAUGHED. But at the grave, it all changed. I looked down at the engraved lettering, and winced. I knew this'd be hard, but this is just... pushing the boundaries. Aly is gone. she's gone. 'Shane...' claire's voice whispered. I tightened my grip on her hand as my eyes filled with tears. 'Speak to her. There's no one here but me shane, and I won't make fun of you.' I nodded. I knew that. claire's personality blew me away, she made me want to know her forever. 'lys. i miss you,' i whispered. 'So much.' Images of the fire, the flames, mum's screams, dad's yells. It all rang in my mind. My hand burning. I was stupid, why the hell didn't I save her? what kind of brother am i? Tears splashed onto the grave. Claire gently wiped them off with her thumb and smiled reasurringly. 'I wish you were here, i wish you were alive. Even though you were always a pain in the arse!' I laughed, but it sounded brittle and broken, i reached out and pushed a strand of hair away from Claire's face. 'But i'm staying strong for this beautiful girl here.' Claire blushed as i pressed my lips to hers gently and held her cheeks. 'Claire?' 'yeah...' she mumbled. I wiped away her tears, and she wiped away mine. 'I love you.' Claire was true. I did love her. She's seen a side of me that no one else has ever seen. 'I love you too,' she whispered, as i held onto her waist with one hand and placed the flowers on the grave. 'and you allysa. I love you too,' claire whispered, i nodded my head and we walked out of the grave yard. 'Did you mean what you said?' Claire asked, kicking the floor slightly. I stopped, stood in front of her and wrapped my arms round her waist. I pressed my burning forehead to her warm one. 'I meant in claire. All the way. I meant in.' And i saw the glitter of tears in claire's eyes. I never thought i'd fall for a girl ike her, but it's true. I'm in love with Claire Danvers. 


End file.
